Speed of love
by Sonicfan9000
Summary: 30years sense Sonic jumped to his friends dimension, It gave him some time to show his love towards Amy, they then had kids and now they are 15, now its they're birthday and the main character is in for a big surprise, and this shall be the crazyest adventure they have gotten themselves into, with new friends and old enemies its going to be a new generation of Sonic, allot of OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

We start out with Metal Sonic sitting in a corner with a cord hooked in his head into a outlet and in side the room it wasn't abandoned it was well furnished and no dust was anywhere and it looked like some one lived there, all of a sudden like a normal person Metal Sonic was awoken by a sudden whoosh, he disconected the cord from his head and went to go see what that sound was, he walked into a room which looked like a kitchen and saw a hedgehog that looked like Sonic but with gloves that has been technologically upgraded and on the left glove it had a silver octagon on it and his shoes looked like Sonic's but with squared edges and hooks on the edges, the hedgehog was quickly eating breakfast and tried to drink down a cup of hot coffee and accidentally burned his mouth, that was a good moment for Metal Sonic to attack but instead he talked to him.

"What are you doing it's not even time to go to work yet?"Asked Metal sonic

"I'm getting ready."Said the Hedgehog while running to the faucet to cool down his burning mouth.

"For what, you haven't informed me of any events."

"Oh forgot It's my birthday today and G.U.N. gives the agent the week off and this week my parents are taking me, my bro and sis on and our other friends special trip."

Then the phone rang and the Hedgehog ran up and picked it up and answered it.

"Hello is this Speed the hedgehog."Asked the caller

"Speeds the name don't wear it out."Said Speed in a fast answer

"Hey, how's my son doing are you ready?"

"Ready dad hey were was that place we're going?"

"Nice try son, It's a surprise if i told you it would just be a prize, don't forget to wake you bro and sis."

"You got it."

We switch scenes from Speed's home to another home of another hedgehog, she looked like Amy but she had bangs and long hair that went to her waist, she had a strange pipe shaped device on her right glove and her shoes looked like Amy's but had hooks on the edges, then her phone started to ring she then woke up tried to rub the sleepiness from her eye's and answered the phone.

"Hello."she answered

"Hey Emily, you ready birthday sis."Speed asked

"I'm ready birthday bro, did you wake Jack up?"

"Just about too."

We switch scenes to Jacks house, he wasnt a good house keeper, he was sleeping on a sheetless matres and was covered in laundry and he looked like Sonic's werehog form, but he also wore a green shirt with black and white kleets, he also had strange devices in his palms, his alarm clock started to go off he then lifted his arm and fired an energy ball from them and blew them to pieces, then his phone went off and he stretched his arm to grab and answer it.

"Hello."Said Jack with annoyance

"Hey birthday bro, you ready?"Asked Speed

"Am I, I almost forgot, I'll see you later, bye."Jack said in excitement.

We switch seens back to Speeds place, he then runs down the hall grabs a sword that had a face between the handle and blade and it looked like it was waking up.

"Come on Caliburn wake up."Speed said trying to wake him up

"Wha, what's the emergency."Said Caliburn

"Didn't you remember It's my birthday."

"Oh happy birthday Sir Speed, why are you bringing me?"

"Just for fun and my dad told me that a man there likes swords"

"Hm than he shall like me I am the sharpest blade of them all."

"Ya ya, get in there."Speed said while putting him in his pack which deconstructed his particles and was stored in an atomic storage device.

"Alright lets go M.S."

"Right behind you."Metal Sonic responded as he flown out the window

Speed then ran out side and started dashing down the streets and as soon as he built up enough speed he jumped up and his pack deconstructed to form a blue speed bike that built over his legs, he drove towards the city and he was greeted with a big loop highway that lead into the city he speed through many silly shaped highways a twist in main street, a loop at a turnpike, and gap in road. He then meet his siblings at a three way fork, Jack was riding a big ATV which was black and white like his shoes and had spikes coming out of the tires Emily was riding a speed bike too but it was pink and the tire rims looked like the ends of Amy's Piko piko hammer, they soon screeched to a stop and they're rides reconstructed into they're packs stop at a corner were they saw Sonic and Amy packing up for they're vacation.

"Hey dad!"Said Speed and Jack with excitement

"Hey kids give your old man a five."Said Sonic while raising his hands.

Speed ran past Sonic gave him a high five in the process while Jack whipped his arm around to five him.

"Hi mom."Emily said while holding her arms out

"Oh Emily its been so long sense you joined G.U.N."Amy said while giving her a hug.

"Greetings Sonic its been 15 years 4months 11days 6hours 44minutes and 22 seconds sense our last encounter."Said Metal Sonic being accurate.

"Well good thing you have free wiled programing or I wouldn't be here today."Said Sonic while holding out his hand for a five.

Metal Sonic stood there looking at his hand after a few seconds he walked past him and towards Amy giving her a hug.

"Greetings Amy Its delightful seeing you again."Metal Sonic said with happiness in his voice.

"Oh you can give Amy a hug but you cant give your organic duplicate a five."Sonic said with annoyance

"I am sorry I thought you offering me something."

"So dad where going?"said Jack while he was on all fours like a dog

"Where your father used to hang out."Said Sonic

They finished packing up then got in the car to head to tails house when they got there there were other cars parked in front of the house too, as soon as they got inside they saw a bunch of other families. Shadow was standing in the corner impatiently waiting for something while his daughter was doing the same thing, a black hedgehog like Shadow but with straight spikes and blond stripes was patiently waiting with his mother Maria the Hedgehog, Silver and Blaze was fixing they're daughters robotic arm, she looked like blaze but was half robotic **(She was born with a extremely rare but deadly disease that ate away at her skin until her 2nd birthday, Omega offered to save her by giving her a robotic skeleton and he was rewarded with making her his half daughter).** a golden hedgehog that looked like silver was laying down on the floor bored and was making his hand phase through his phone **(he has an upgraded psychokinesis ability which allows him to control his or other atoms allowing him to phase, reshape, or destroy things atomically)**, meanwhile a white echidna with gloves like knuckles but with devices on both wrist and a red bat were on they're phones, the bat was checking her eBay account and the echidna was playing a fighting game against the fox and rabbit hybrid boy that was sitting next to him, Tails, Cream and they're daughter were working on the dimensional portal that didn't work in a long time.

"Hey Tails, hows it going wheres Omega?"Asked Sonic

"Every thing is ok and he's on the other side working on they're portal I've managed to open portal earlier for him to walk through, hows it going with you?"Tails responded

"Same here."

"Hey there Ember and Gold."exclaimed Jack

"Hey Jack what's up."said Gold losing his focus and dropped his phone

"Hey Jack."said Ember waving her detached arm

"Ember hold still."said Silver trying to hold her arm down

"Sorry."

"Where do you think we're going to go?"asked Gold with excitement

"That my friend is a mystery."said Jack kicking back

"Sup Bash, Jewly and Josh."said Speed while holding out his hand for some fives

"Hi."Jewly the bat said still staring at her phone and giving him a five

"Hey."Bash the echidna said energetically

"Hey Speed."Josh the rabbit fox said

"Do any of you know where we're going?"Speed asked

"I don't know but something tells me that it's going to be very far from here."

"Hi Dash and Blur."Emily said with happiness

"Hey."said Dash in a tone like her father.

"Hey!"said Blur energetically

"You know were we're going."Emily asked

"No clue"said Dash in the same tone

"I have no idea."said Blur.

"I think I found the problem."said the fox rabbit girl

"What is it Megan?"asked Cream

"It needs a new spark plug luckily I keep one tucked behind my ear."Megan said while pulling it out

She then put in the spark plug and the machine made a humming sound and lit up, Tails then stood up in front of it to give a speech before they left.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are going on a journey that non of you except the parents have never gone before, you are going to meet friends way beyond this dimension and before we go I have a question for all of you."

They all stood their with they're hearts pounding with excitement (except for Dash)

*inhales*"Does anyone need to use the bathroom?"

Jack raised his hand and Tails pointed towards the restroom but instead of heading there he walked out side to the nearest fire hydrant and went number 1, he then comes back in an gives them a thumbs up.

"Alright everyone put on they're blindfolds and walk towards the portal."Sonic said

They all put on blindfolds and they're parents walked them towards the portal for they're vacation, on the other side they all heard whispering ,foot steps of horses and slapping on the floor like flippers, the floor was shaking like if they were standing up in a bus, they heard other noises like bumping of a train, they then all pulled off they're blindfolds and saw a bunch of circus animals, decoration and a sign that says 'happy birthday hedge and were hogs'.

"Surprise!"said everyone

"Hey this is the surprise vacation who is everyone."asked Speed

"They look inferior." said Dash

"They look awesome."said Blur

"Everyone meet Sonic Circus."said Sonic

"Hey there."Said a hippo

"Greetings."said a tiger with a russian accent

"Welcome."said a jaguar with open arms and an Italian accent

"Again who are you?"Asked Speed again

"We were your fathers best friends and the name's Marty."said a zebra

"I'm Melmen and this is Gloria."said a giraffe introducing the hippo

"I'm Alex and this is my mate Gia."said a lion introducing the jaguar

"The names Vitaly and this little guy is stephino."said the tiger introducing a sea lion

"How do you do?"said stephino shaking Speeds hand

"Good."answered Speed

"Dont forget me Khalil remember."said a male panther

"And Im Gahdah his mate."said a female panther while giving him a hug

"Come tell us about your adventures?"said Vitaly

"Alright Dash, Blur I want you both to behave if you don't I will send you back and you will stay and your mom's and dad's and Dash If you do it so you can leave you wont, got it?!"warned Shadow

"Dont worry father will do so."said Blur in a happy tone.

"Ugh why do I have to behave in front of a bunch of losers."said Dash in an annoyed tone

"I know terrible."said a young male panther

"Omar I told you to wait in your room, sorry about that."said Khalil

"Oh thats ok."she said in a little happy tone looking at Omar

"So what do you do in your dimension tell us."said Vitaly

"Well we are profesional G.U.N. agents."said Speed holding out his badge with the G.U.N. logo

"Except for us."Josh said

"We're scientist."Megan added on

"But sometimes we get called in for special missions."Josh noted

"Plus I'm reformed."Metal Sonic said while showing them a G.U.N. logo on his left shoulder

"Before you go on, do you want to see some others."said Alex

"Ok that sounds good."Speed agreed

They all walked to other cars that looked like other people lived there, and when they got inside they saw young animals and a couple of hybrids, there was a young female panther that looked like Gahdah, there was also a hippo and giraffe hybrid girl, she had a skin pattern like a giraffe, there was also a weak young giraffe with grey skin like a hippo, there was three liguars 2 boys and 1 girl, one of the liguars was meditating even through the noises they were all making, the girl liguar was try touching and staring at test tubes and chemicals while another was keeping her from touching them and was trying to mix them at the same time.

"Allegra stop doing that."said the chemical mixing on.

"I'm curious whats that and whats this Nipun."said Allegra holding up a test tube with a purple liquid

"Thats a test tube full of explosive isotopes which can set off these unstable molecules if you mix them together, but if you mix it with these stabilization isotopes it will create a ecofriendly and powerful energy that can replace the worlds most powerful nuclear reactor now when i mix these two chemicals it should turn a glowing green." said Nipun while mixing yellow and blue chemicals.

but instead of doing what he said it blew up and spread broken glass every were but no one was hurt sense they were really tiny peaces but a large peace was flying towards the meditating one but before it hit him he jumped out of the way and grabbed it as it flew.

"This was as easy as catching a black widow with its own web, they are silent but deadly."said the calm liguar

"Almas, Brie, Brody, Placido, Allegra, Nipun meet our old friends."said Alex introducing Sonic and his friends.

"Hi."said Almas the panther

"Hello."said Brody the male giraffe hippo hybrid nervously

"Hey there."said Brie the female giraffe hippo hybrid

"Greetings."said Placido calmly

"Salutations."said Nipun

"Hey whats this do."said Allegra while looking at Jacks electro blasters

"Dont look in to those, they're highly unstable."warned Jack

"Hello, my shining metallic guest, what brings you here today."Nipun greeting Ember in a polite tone.

"Are you trying to woo me?"asked Ember

"What No, why ask me that?"

"Because I can scan your tone through my sound transceivers and display it on my personal visual screen."

"Right, never woo a cyborg."said Nipun in frustration while banging his head on the wall

"Is this every one?"asked speed

"No theres one more, she's shy sometimes, Bellissa come out!"Alex called out

Then at the other end of the train a beautiful slender female liguar came in, she wore a necklace like Gia's but they're were diamonds that brought out her sky blue eyes, Speed then froze dead in his tracks and stared at her as she slowly walked up.

"Hi, my name is Bellissa."she said softly

"Speeds the n-n-name d-d-dont were it out."Speed said Nervously

"Whats your occupation?"she asked

"What?"Speed asked

"You know your job."

"Oh, I'm a G.U.N. agent."Speed said while showing her his badge

"Whats that on your left hand?"Bellissa asked

"This, this is my M.I.D. Multiple Issue Device, It can be a gun, shield or sword heres the shield."

But instead of bringing out the shield he brought out a short blue glowing light sword that nearly hit her face.

"Oh, sorry that wasn't suppose to happen, well enough chatting whats for dinner?"

Scenes switch to the dinner car, every one was having chili dogs but Speed ate non of his he felt that same feeling that he felt when he met Bellissa, he also felt poking on his left shoulder which was Jack trying to get his attention.

"Are you going to eat that?"Jack asked for Speed's chili dog

"Sure."Speed said while pushing his plate towards him as Jack put his face in it like a dog

"Why aren't you eating, did you eat later?"asked Emily asked

"No, and I don't know I just feel strange."

"Were you disturbed earlier?"asked Gold

"Not that kinda felling, more like that fuzzy feeling."

A couple hours later after dinner every one was ready to hit the hay, Metal Sonic plugged himself in and went into sleep mode, Jack rolled up in a ball and slept like a dog, every one slept except for Speed.

'I figured it out.'He thought to himself

'Im in love with Bellissa'

* * *

**To be continued**

**Please R and R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ever sense Speed found out that he loved Bellissa he took an early morning run trying to clear his head, so far he was unsuccessful.

"A hedgehog loving a liguar that's just messed up, well it could be worse, I guess I'm going to have to live with it."He said

He then turned around and darted back to the train, when he came near it he smelled something cooking, he then got curious and went to check it out, it came from one of the cars but even with his incredible speed he couldn't catch up, he then ran up the mountain side the train was driving along and jumped off, did a back flip and one of Sonic's power stomp but when he hit the ground time slowed down and ran off at incredibly fast speeds**(It's a new move that he has called a boost landing, he has to jump off a great height and do a power stomp and can run off at incredible speeds, the one he did was a level two boost landing which is like time break and to keep it up he has to keep moving even walking counts, a level three boost landing is the highest level and he runs faster than the speed of light and can run through solid** **objects.) **He then caught up with the car and walk along side of it opened the door and jumped in and he saw Bellissa and felt that nervous feeling again.

"Oh hi Speed, what are you doing?"she asked

"Nothing just an early morning run."Speed responded

"Really, how fast can you go?"

"Why ask?"

"Why not?"

"1 my name is speed and 2 I'm the son of Sonic the hedgehog, isn't that a clue."

"I was just asking for a specific speed."

"Well it depends, my maximum speed is at the speed of light."

"Wow that's fast, you must be tired."

"Well you can't tire out a fast hedgehog"

"Want some of my breakfast casserole?"she asked

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

She pulled out a metal tray from the oven full of what looks like scrambled eggs with cheese covering the top, when she lifted a piece out in the middle it had sausage and bacon bits in the middle, when speed tried a bite it was so delicious he replaced chili dogs with it from the top of the list of his favorite foods.

"So how is it?"she asked

"Its good."he said nervously

"So last night you were acting nervous, why were you?"

"It's hard to explain, you wouldn't understand."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Well the reason for that was-"

Before he could finish he was interrupted by something tearing the wall down, he then saw two egg-fighters jumping down from above and surrounded them, out side there was a man that looked like eggman but was allot healthier and stronger than him and was riding in the Nega wisp armor but it had four arms and was dispensing buzz bombers.

"So you thought you would be safe here Speed, well you thought wrong no matter where you go I'm always there trying to destroy you."said the mysterious mad man

"Speed who is that?"asked Bellissa

"Its Dr andriod a copy of Dr Eggman to resume his dreams to rule the world."Responded Speed

"Yes and this time I perfected his flaws, I am now more physically fit and perfected his creations, now prepare to meet your demise Speed."he said

He then activated the laser that came from all four arms and aimed them right at him, before it made contact with him he activated his shield and blocked the beam before it could hit him protecting him and Bellissa and nocking him back to the wall.

"Heh heh, that shield wont stand forever even if it could, how can you keep it up and fight my robots at the same time."

Then all of a sudden two of Jack's energy blast destroyed the Egg fighters surrounding them, Metal Sonic zoomed past the Nega wisp armor disabling the lasers and Emily jumped out of no were and destroyed some of the buzz bombers with a pink energy hammer that was coming out of the pipe shaped device.

"Also remember this, no matter where he is and your there, we are here to stop you."said Metal Sonic

"Grrr no matter I will create a demise to all of the families that defied my creator, starting with Sonic's family."

"That is if you can defeat us."said Jack

Then the buzz bombers swarmed all over them and Jack started blasted and smashing away, Emily swung her hammer all over the place trying to hit them, and Speed pulled out calaburn and slashed at them.

"Bellisa get down!"yelled Speed

She did as he said and hid behind the oven, Speed tried to take out Android but he was blasted back by the spikes, luckily he survived the blow but his sword was nocked out of his hand and slid towards Bellissa, it caught her eye by the reflection of the sun rise, she then grabbed it and then skillfully started slashing away at them and never missed any of them, Android was about to crush Speed with a dark cube but Bellisa slashed at it causing it to shatter, Android tried to strike her with one of the arms but she dogged it ran up it and cut it from the armor, she jumped to the other side stabbed the joint and used the sword like a crowbar and disconnected it, Android tried to throw her off but she used the arm like a trapeze and struck the cannon that the spikes came out of.

"Ugh all weapon and dispensing systems offline, but I can still crush you."

He was about to but missiles came in and prevented him to do so.

"Argh, first a skilled swords woman now missiles, what else do you have laser turrets?"

"Actually you are correct we do."said Nipun while pushing a button on a remote and coming out from the car in front of their current car.

From the sides of the car two laser cannons were pulled out and started firing at Android, he then couldn't take any more damage and fled.

"Sorry I didn't come in earlier, I had to calibrate those."

"So Speed what were you going to say?"asked Bellissa

"Oh yea I forgot, but I'm sure I'll remember it later."

Later that day they cleaned up the mess that battle caused and soon after that they set up the equipment and gathered for and important announcement.

"Alright since today is a special day for a special hedgehog, this is going to be a special act, and I Calculated who should work with who and I will start with Jack."said Kowalski

"Alright I can work with anybody."said Jack

"You will work with Allegra."

"Except for her."

"Yes, I have a billion questions for you."she said with excitement

"I hope I get knocked out during practice."

"Dash you will work with Omar."

"Yes."she said to herself

"Blur you'll work with Alamas."he continued

"I can work with her."responded Blur

"Josh you'll work with Brie."

"OK."he said

"Megan you'll work with Brody."

"Even though your half fox you won't hurt me will you."he said in fear

"I'm also half rabbit, and quit being such a fraidy cat your half hippo and half giraffe."she responded

"Sometimes I can be half chicken."

"Ember with Nipun."

"Ladies first."he said politely directing her to the tightrope

"We're grinding that's the tightropes."she responded

"Right right."

"Gold I forgot to introduce someone to you, you will work with Jeanette the bear lemur Hybrid girl."said Kowalskie introducing him to a tall skinny brown girl with a ringed tail

"And also our daughter."exclaimed Julian as he rode on the back of Sonya

"Hello, nice to meet you."said Gold as he shook her paw

"Nice to meet you too, what do you do?"she asked

"I'm an agent of a highly trained agency that protects the planet."

"Cool you get to drive?"

"Ya but for my kind of agents you get a Personal agents vehicle or P.A.V thats related to what type you are."

"You got a bike?"

"Kind of, I'm a flying type and I have hover bike but not a land bike the speed agents get bikes."**(In chapter one, Speed and his siblings were on their P.A.V.s , speed types get bike related vehicles, power types have the big rigs, and flying types have planes, jets ect.)**

"Hm a hover bike, I guess we can alternate."

"Emily your with Placido."

"What are we going to, what do you do?"she asked excitedly

"Have patients and all will be reviled."he responded calmly

"All right Speed you will be working with Bellisa."

"Gah, can I trade with someone elses partner."he said nervously

"Sorry Speed, whoever the calculations says you can work with you can work with them, and the only person you can work with is Bellisa."

'I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of her.'he thought

"So Speed, how are you with trapeze?"she asked as they walked off with each other

"Well I got my skills from my father and some new and he could even swing on a pole without it having it on a rope."

"Wow, can you tell me some of your new skills."

"Well I have many of them, but the best one I made was Sonic twister."

"Hm interesting, what is it?"

"It's when I make a twister by spin in a circle as fast I can go and make a twister and I can pick up rubble or enemy's and can hurl them at other enemy's, it works well with giant robots."

"Can you pick anyone up without hurting them."

"As long as if I don't pick up any other large debris the civilians in the twister will be safe."

"Can you do it with two people?"

"Good idea."

"What?"

"When me and Blur do the Sonic twister, not only that its larger, it also has color mixture of blue, black, with you it will be blue and beautiful shades of blond and brown."

"What?"

"Nothing, lets just start practicing."

Everyone had a partner for their circus act, everyone except for Jewly and Bash, they had no one and nothing to perform.

"Hey Kowalski we don't have a performance or anyone to practice with."said Bash

"Do you have anything or anyone we can do with?"asked Jewly

"Well I can show you to "the twins"."said Kowalski dramatically

"Who are "the twins"?"said Bash sarcastically

"Well I can't show you but Vitaly can, Vitaly can you show these two "the twins"."he said dramatically again

"Can you stop being so dramatic, its getting annoying."said Jewly

"Ok, but I can only take you to them I can't come with you, they bring back too many painful memories."said Vitaly trying to keep a tear from rolling out.

They walked to a heavily secured car locks covered all the entrances, Vitaly punched in a code into the door and before he opened it he ran off crying, as the doors slowly opened there was two tigers that looked the same but were different genders.

"Hi, are you the twins?"asked Bash

"Yes, but our real names are Samuel and Sophia, the son and daughter of Vitaly."said the male tiger

"The male one looks kind of cute."whispered Jewly to Bash

"So do any of you know why Vitaly ran away in tears before he could see you two?"

"He's just sad because we remind him too much of his ex-wife."said Sophia

"Ok so what do you do for an act?"asked Jewly

"We carry on our fathers skill to jump through tiny hoops, what can you do?"asked Samuel

"Well I can glide like my father."said Bash

"And also as you can see I'm a bat like my mother and thus I can fly."said Jewly

"That can be perfect."said Samuel

"Maybe your right, like a mini air show."

"We were more thinking you can catch us when we go through the last ring but that can work too."said the twins at the same time

Hours later, they started practicing and the only one that had partner problems was Jack with Allegra's curiosity.

"How can your arms stretch like that?"she asked as quickly as she could while hanging on to him as he swung to the other side

"Elastic bones."he answered as he tossed her up

"Your teeth are sharp, what can they bite through?"as she grabbed his legs

"I can bite through a steel beam."he said as they launched towards the other side

"When your father transformed how did his shoes change with him?"

"I don't know, thats the only thing I dont know about that transformation, and is that the last question you have to ask?"

"The last that was only the first 3 and I have a billion more."

"The first 3 of the one billion and 3 questions and I'm all ready annoyed, can you take a break from your questions."

"Come on, can you answer a few more questions?"

She started asking him completely random questions about him and his family and as she asked he gotten more infuriated and annoyed, soon he was so infuriated that he exploded in anger.

"IF YOU WANT YOUR QUESTIONS ANSWERED THEN HOW ABOUT WE GET DONE WITH THIS PRACTICE SO I HAVE TIME TO ANSWER YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!"he yelled at the top of his lungs

She didn't do anything after that but after a couple of seconds she rolled up into a ball and started crying, after Jack gathered himself up he relized what he has done and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I dont know what I was thinking."

"Of course you were, you were yelling at a girl with curiosity problems!"she shouted back

"No I really am sorry, I have problems of my own, I have anger issues, we aren't that different we both have problems, please lets just start over."he said in a calming tone trying to calm her down

She stopped crying and looked up to see him holding out his hand to help her back up, she accepted that offer and was lifted back onto her feet, it started to look like a romance seen, they then both felt nervous about how they were holding hands.

"So you accept my apology?"

"Yes, but can you answer my last question, can we get this practice over with?"

"Of course."

They then both swung off happily together, meanwhile with Dash and Omar, they were in his car and he was showing her his act but she wasn't paying attention because she was mesmerized of his handsomeness.

"So basically I just ride around on a board that looks like it's going over water."

"Ya."she responded dreamily

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes."she repeated

"So how do your shoes work?"

"Hm."

He was tired of having the same answer so he thought of a question that make him think of her in a completely different way.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"he asked

"Yes."she said without paying attention

"That's it."

"What?"she said as she snapped out of her mesmerized phase

"I thought you would be the perfect girl for me but I see you already have someone, so you can stick with your boyfriend and I can stay with my life as a lonely panther with no one to be there for me."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, I have no one, I just have friends and a brother, but when I came here and the first moment you came into the corner of my eye, I instantly fell in love with you, you gave me what I never had in my life, you gave me happiness, and every time I see you I feel like I have more than everything I need, I just love you, please don't leave."she explained

He was amazed with what she said and with everything she meant, he came in closer and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I would have said that if you asked if I had a girlfriend and I was mesmerized."he said

"You mean?"

"Yes."

They both realized that they weren't the ones that was in love with him or her, they couldn't think of what to say next, so they slowly wrapped their arms around each other and romantically hugged each other. With Blur and Alamas they were doing just fine, and Blur was starting to feel like he was getting closer to her.

"So you and your brother have the same act?"Blur asked

"Yes and have been doing it ever sense I was old enough to do it."she answered

"Hm, I read that your name means diamond in arabic, why did they name you that?"

"Well it's just a parent and daughter thing, I'm like a diamond to them."

"Hey I'm starting to notice your like a diamond, beauty worth a thousand dollars."he complemented

"Thanks, your kinda handsome too."

"Thanks, I got it from my father."

They were both nervous on how they complemented eachother about how beautiful or handsome they looked.

"So uh, how did your, father and mother met?"He changed the subject

"I don't really know, but I know my father joined the circus first, but I don't know how my mother met him, how did your mother come back as a hedgehog?"

"That I don't know either."he responded

"Hm, funny, neither of us know how our parents met."

"No, I know how my mother met my father, I just don't know how my mother came back as a hedgehog."

Niether one of them knows how their mothers met they're father or how that Maria came back as a hedgehog, or that they both love each other, meanwhile with Josh and Brie they were practicing with tightropes and Josh was having a bit of trouble.

"How do you stay balanced on this?"said Josh while trying to stay balanced

"I don't know, I guess it just runs in the family."Brie responded

He kept trying to keep balance but could barly keep it, he then slipped and fell towards ground.

"Josh!"shouted Brie She stopped in the middle of the rope and watch him fall.

He then started flapping his ears and spinning his twin tails and flown across the ground, he flown along the ground and spiraled up the ladder and back with Brie.

"Wow, how did you do that?"asked Brie with amazement

"It's my ears and my twin tails, my dad was awesome with twin tails and my mother was a very cool with oversized ears, but when you have both of them your get called a freak sometimes, some people think your cool but the others call you a freak."said Josh with a sad tone in his voice

"It's ok your not alone."responded Brie

"What?"

"I mean, have you seen me, I can't go on stage without my makeup on to make me look like a real hippo, I just want someone to love me for my looks off stage."

"Look no further."said Josh

"What?"

"I also wanted someone to love me for who I am, but I also found someone better."said Josh

She giggled with delightment at what he said, she rewarded his sentence with a small kiss on the cheek, he blushed as her lips touched his cheeks and felt a little dizzy he fell again but he survived the crash, mean while with Megan and Brody they were practicing well but Megan wasn't having any fun.

"Now the key is to not worry, worry causes stress and stress leads to failure, so keep your calm and you can reach the other side."instructed Brody

"Brody let me tell you something that can help you, you are correct worrying can lead to stress and that leads to failure but failure can lead to something else."

"What can failure lead to thats so good?"

"Improvement, if you fail you can improve what you done wrong and it might make it better than you planned it would be, for example can you slip and fall."

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT!?"he yelled

"Just trust me please."

"Ok."

He lifted one hoof off the line and started to loose balance, he slipped off and fell, she started up her ears and tails and dove towards him, he was nearly at the ground and braced himself but never felt the crash, he opened his eyes and saw he was flying over the ground and saw that Megan was holding on to him by his shoulders.

"What, how are doing this?"he asked with amazement

"Like how my mom and dad fly, by flapping your ears and spinning your tails."she responded

He was amazed with the hight they were flying at right now but he wanted to see more.

"Hey, can you fly higher, I want to see a better view?"he asked

"With pleasure."she said

She flown higher and higher and they got a amazing view that gone for miles.

"This is amazing, don't you think?"she asked

"Ya, pretty good."he responded

'Not as amazing as you' he thought

He went around the world and saw almost every landmark but he found the most amazing person, and it was her, meanwhile with Ember and Nipun, they were doing very well but Nipun was getting very distracted.

"Pay attention your going to hit that edge!"she shouted

Nipun wasn't paying attention he was staring at her beauty, but he fell down the edge and landed on his back.

"Nipun, you have to focus, don't focus on me focus on the rails."she said

"I was focusing on the rails, the sun got in my eyes."he responded

"The sun was north-east, you were facing south-west."

"Something caught my eye."

"I have a radar and I know were your field of vision is pointing, and it was pointing directly at me."she said

"I was trying to pay attention, I was trying to listen to you."he said

She was tired of him staring at him and his love getting in the way.

*sigh*"Let me ask you something, which half of me do you love?"

"What?"he asked

"I know you like machines, and I'm half robot, and I ask you, do you love my robot side or my organic side?"

He was very nervous about that question, he loves both her and machines and can't make his decision, so he thought of a equation instead.

"Listen, your 50% organic and 50% machine, and I 50% love machines and I am 25% interested in things organic, but also have a 25% interest thing cool because you know I'm a male."

"That makes no sense."she said

"Wait I'm not finished yet, I also think your cool, but no matter how cool your mechanical half of your body looks, I think the organic part of your body is beautiful, you are the most beautiful feline I have ever seen, I just wish you weren't born with that skin disease, you could have been 100% beautiful."

"Aw, thank you, and I can't be 100% organic, but I can look organic."

She flipped open a control box on her arm and Nipun saw there were tons of switches, he flipped a switch that said 100% organic and as she flipped it she slowly turned fully organic and when she was fully organic her robotic half was comletly covered up and she looked complete.

"How do I look?"

"Even more beautiful that I estimated."

He held out his paw and she blushed a bit, she firmly grasped his paw and walked off towards the rails, with Gold and Jeanette they were having a bit of an emergency, Jeanette was out of control on her motorbike and Gold was going after her.

"Jeanette hang on!"yelled Gold

"I'm trying!"she said as she struggled to hang on.

She was heading towards an incoming rock and she went flying off her bike as she hit it, she hit her leg against the tree as she flew through the air but she was caught in the air with Golds psychokinesis.

"It's going to be alright, just let me set you down gently."

He let her down on the ground her feet but she could barely stand on her feet.

"Uhg, my leg."she exclaimed

Gold nelt down to take a look at the wound and saw a bloody gash going down her leg and it was bent in a position that was indescribably disgusting.

"A gash and a broken leg, uh, I've seen booboos that were more servere."

"Are you kidding, I need a doctor."she said

"Not while I'm around."said Gold as he pulled down his glove

He placed his finger on one end of the gash and ran his finger up and it was healed instantly.

"Now I need you to try to bend your leg back into position, and no matter how it hurts don't stop."

She took her foot and she pulled it towards the other leg, to her it hurt like heck but she kept pulling it into position, Gold put his hand on the part that was snapped and the pain ended.

"Wow, do you have healing powers?"

"Nah, I just used my psychokinesis to heal your skin by reconnecting it."

"Nice, can you fix my bike?"

She directed him to a torn up bike that was almost completely destroyed, the tires were blown to bits, the handles were bent forwards and backwards and the bike was torn in half.

"Hm, not a problem."

He levitated what was left of the bike and began the repairs, he gathered up every bit of the tires and fit them together like a puzzle and a few seconds later they were as if they were just made, he bent the handles back into place and gotten rid of the folds, he then brought the two halves together and it was as good as new.

"Wow, you got good psychokinesis."

"Thanks, but thats not all I can do with it."

He gathered atoms from all around and arranged them into forming a beautiful rose, she was speechless at his kindness, and Gold wasn't just kind, he was in love. Emily and Placido were having a calm time, but Emily was feeling strange, they were meditating instead of practicing.

"Uh, Placido, why are we meditating, we should be practicing?"asked Emily

"We are, when you think your truly practicing you are only getting half of the knowledge of what you need, like when you think your working on a car, you think it runs good, but if you look inside you can truly find out."he responded

"Yes, but I don't really understand, why meditate when we could be really practicing."

*sigh*"Let me ask you something, what do you think of me, do you like me?"

"Well, yes, I do like you."she said

"But do you really mean it, do you really like me or do you dislike me, now I just want you to close your eyes and look inside your self and tell me what you see."

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but she couldn't do it.

"I can't do it."

"Yes you can just relax and focus on your thoughts."he said as he shut her eyes

She took a deep breath and relaxed, she sat there for a minute and saw a strange image of two hands holding each other, one of them looked like a mans hand and the other was wearing a white glove, she saw the two humans, the man looked like Palcido and he was wearing a jacket like his fur and the woman had the same hair style she had and the same clothes, the were standing on the shore of a beach and they were both romantically looking at each other, she resized that the woman was her and the man was Palcido, they were slowly moving towards eachother for a kiss but she was woken up by Palcido.

"Emily, what did you see, do you like me or not?"he asked

She stuttered a bit trying to tell how she truley thinks of him but she kept it to herself.

"Nothing."

"Hm, do you want to keep training?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile with Speed and Bellissa, it was like the first time that Alex and Gia practiced but he wasn't afraid of the heights he was afraid of screwing up in front of Bellissa, they were on top of a tall structure that was like a crazy track that was like the streets back in Speed's dimension.

"Ok, we're just doing tricks and running around, simple as that."said Speed

"So how is this simple, only you and your father can do this."said Bellissa

"It's very simple, you just have to concentrate on the track and not on your stamina."

"How do you do it?"

"Like I said, pay attention to the track, let me give you an example."

He ran down a track that started out like a very steep downward track that lead to a loop and at the end of the loop there was a ramp and he jumped across a gap and used a spring to ricochet against a wall and onto another track, he ran down a spiral that went down a easy road and at the end he went through a boost ring and landed back with Bellissa.

"You bet that was pretty heart pounding huh?"said Speed while stretching out his mussels

"Very heart pounding."she responded

"But did I stop?"

"I didn't even see you slow down."

"Exactly, I focused on my track and staying on it rather than on my stamina and keeping it up, now you try, try just the level one track."

He directed her to a track that was just a long straight track and it had a dash panel in the beginning.

"Just run with the direction the panel is moving, it makes you go faster."

She put her foot on the panel and she instantly ran forward down the track, she could feel her heart pumping faster and faster and she nearly fell off the edge, she remembered what Speed said and ignored her stamina and focused on the track, she started to run faster and faster, she was about to hit the ring that was suppose to send her back but she ran off the edge and onto the level two track she grinded down a rail that lead to another track that went straight up and she made a U-turn and went straight down, she ran down another spiral and hit the boost ring and landed back with Speed.

"So how was that?"

Speed was amazed with her performance, he could barley say a word.

"That was awesome."he said with amazement

"Oh, it's wasn't that good."she responded

"Are you kidding, that was amazing, I underestimated you, your going to make that crowd speechless."

"Thanks, now how about we finish up practice?"

"Sure."

A few hours later they were finished with their practice and Allegra was trying on something new in the train

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, the new improved, Allegra the Wereliguar!"said Jack showing everyone Allegra's new form

She had a coat of grey fur and white spots, she had tufts of white fur around her wrist and heals.

"So how do I look?"she asked while showing off her form

"Nice."said Samuel

"Are you sure that form is not permanent?"asked Gia

"Mom I can control my form at will, I can become a wereliguar whenever I want."

"My scanners show that you have the same bone consistency of a normal werehog but you have no idea how to use your abilities."said Ember

"Come on, Jack knows how to control his arm stretching, it'll take me a second to learn."

She lifted her arm up and it hit the roof of the car and her claws got caught, she tried to pull her arm out but when it did, it hit the floor and she couldn't get it out of there either.

"Or maybe a few hours."

* * *

**To be continued**

**A/N:sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter I had a writers block, and I know I forgot some other couples, the next chapter shall be better.**


End file.
